Uchiha's in the Shower
by Gaara Fan100
Summary: "Short MadaIta PWP one-shot"


**A/N: So here is my first attempt at a fan fiction with Itachi and Madara so everyone please bear with me on this as its my first time doing a incest one...**

**Anyways the following is just to state its a boyxboy,Yaoi,Butt sex,Incest and all that jazz...don't like it then turn around and walk away...Now onto the fan fiction...**

The sunrise was utterly beautiful with all the reds, yellows and what ever other colors that a sunrise had. Black onyx eyes flutter open to stare at the ceiling. It was the day after he'd decided to stay at Madara's place. After all, he didn't have to look after his little brother; and Izuna wasn't there either. So there weren't any prying eyes...well for now, anyway. Looking beside him on the big bed he smiled ever so slightly. Strange, no? How he usually doesn't crack a smile in front of anyone except his little brother. -But that was another story all together. Looking over at the older Uchiha's sleeping form, he shook his head. It was a wonder how such a strong man could fall asleep and become such a peaceful looking creature. So calm, so tranquil, so _sexy._ But then again he was always sexy. The younger Uchiha slowly got up, wrapped a sheet over himself and slipped out of the room. Then made his way slowly towards the bathroom. True, he could have gone to the master bathroom but he preferred to be alone.

But that wasn't going to happen now was it? As soon as he had turned on the hot water he was immediately pulled back into a firm chest. Letting out a chuckle he looked over his shoulder. "You just can't leave me alone now can you, Madara?". The only reply was a "Hn." before his neck was attacked with nips, bites, and kisses. They sent a small shiver up his spine in response to the contact. Turning around swiftly the younger Uchiha quickly placed a well earned kiss onto Madara's lips. The kiss progressed to become hard and heavy as they were slowly moving into the shower. The steam from the shower was slowly filling up the room but they didn't care. As the water streamed down the both of them the scene in the bathroom intensified. The sheet he'd had on was soaked to the core and was thrown off quickly. As it were, Madara didn't have to take anything off. Ironic, no?

The pleasurable attack continued, traveling slowly down Itachi's body. First stopping at a nipple, sucking on it while the other was being tweaked by fingers. Then the kisses, nips, and bites went even further down Itachi. Completely ignoring his raging hard on, Madara bit down sharply on both of Itachi's thighs before sucking on his balls. Finally, Madara came face to face with Itachi's phallus. The older Uchiha smirked as his tongue tentatively darted out to lick the head of Itachi's cock. The reaction he got made him smirk even more. Licking ever so slowly up the length he couldn't help but let out a chuckle as Itachi groaned. But the older Uchiha didn't miss the glare from the younger. True, he was torturing him to no avail but it always had it's rewards. Slowly -almost like he wanted to torture him more- the older Uchiha lowered his mouth onto Itachi's length. Moving up and down faster then he expected Itachi had to literately hold on to the shower-curtain pole to keep himself balanced.

Moans and groans escaped the younger Uchiha as the older brought him so much closer to climax... but sadly, that didn't happen. Madara removed his mouth and gave him a sly look. Understanding what it meant, Itachi gladly turned around with his hands on the wall. Madara took the bait and started giving him a rim job. It felt weird, but nonetheless he slowly started enjoying it. That too didn't last long enough, so all in all they were rushing as the hot water would be gone soon and they'd barely gotten anything done. The water was already lukewarm. Positioning his dick at Itachi's entrance Madara slipped it in too quickly which earned a hiss of pain from Itachi. But that soon faded into more moans and groans as he started going in and out at a steady pace, hitting the spot that always made him see stars. "Fuck, Madara go harder and faster!" Itachi demanded as he pushed back on each of Madara's thrusts. "As you wish, Koi." Was Madara's answer before thrusting in and out faster and harder and deeper. Making use of his hand, he gives Itachi a hand job.

10 minutes went by with lots of noises coming from both of them before Madara felt Itachi's walls tighten and felt the cum all over his hands which resulted in him filling Itachi with his own liquid desire. Pulling out he let out a chuckle as the water became cold. Itachi immediately ran out of the coldness of it and glared even more as Madara clearly said. "Looks like your gonna have to clean up later on when the hot water is back on". Watching the older walk out of the room he frowned. He would have been clean if the older didn't interrupt. But then again, he wouldn't have had the enjoyable sex either if the other didn't join him.

**A/N: Well there you have it my first fic with Madara and Itachi...poor Itachi maybe he will get to have a shower later on...anyways please review It will be greatly appreciated **


End file.
